I'm a Parent!
by Pink Peppermint
Summary: Blood and Alice have been together for two months now. Everything is going great. Until one day, Alice can't stop puking, she missed her period and then she realizes it-she's pregnant- And with Bloods child! Read of their wedding, Alice's new role in wonderland, and the secrets of being a Dupre. Also, can we tell the baby what their daddy's job is? {UPDATE-CHAPTER 6: CHILDBIRTH}
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! This is my second fanfiction! I hope y'all like it. Constructive critism is welcome and so are reviews! Thanks :)))**

* * *

Chapter 1.

Alice Liddell sat on a burgundy red couch, her feet propped up on the table in front of her. She sat there, engrossed in the book she was reading. Sitting on the opposite side of the room was Blood Dupre, making no noise but the scribbling of his pen as he filled out his paperwork.  
Alice unconsciously glanced up at Blood, only to be surprised of how she could be the lover of a man like that. It had been two months since Blood brought her back from her world.  
Alice sighed, and continued to read her book, when a knock on the door interrupted both of them.  
"Come in," Blood said, not looking up from his work.  
Elliot walked in "Blood, it's midnight now. " he informed him. "We've set up the tea."  
"Ah, very well. Ill be there soon. " Blood replied. "Let me finish these, and I will come. "  
"Okay," Elliot looked at Alice. "And you?"  
"I'll wait until Bloods finished. "  
Elliot nodded. "Okay, see you guys later. " And he walked out of the room.  
Alice sighed, again, and got up to put her book away. "Blood, are you done yet?"  
"What's the hurry?"  
"Nothing. I'm just tired and I want to sleep. "  
"Fine," Blood reluctantly got out of his seat and walked towards the door. He stood, waiting for Alice. Alice quickly went beside him. Together, they left the room.  
"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" The twins cried when they saw Alice.  
"Hi Dee, hi Dum. " Alice sat down, and started to pour herself a cup of tea. Blood sat beside her, already drinking his.  
"Onee-chan, we have a question. " Dee said as he plopped onto his seat.  
"Yeah, we have a question Onee-chan. " Dum chirped, repeating after his brother.  
"And what's that?" Alice asked as she gingerly sipped her tea. It was a bittersweet tea, a very expensive kind too. Blood bought it just for Alice, as he himself preferred Black tea.  
"Onee-chan, when will you and Blood have kids?"  
"Yeah, yeah! When will Onee-chan have a baby?!"  
Alice spat out her tea in a reply to the twins. She started to cough hysterically, and Blood patted her softly on the back. Alice's face grew crimson.  
"Dee, Dum!" She scolded. "You don't ask someone that!"  
Dee and Dum pouted. "But we want someone to play with!" They whined.  
Alice merely rolled her eyes. "You guys would be so dangerous for my kid," seeing the look on Elliot's face, she quickly added on:" I mean, if I ever had one. "  
Dee and Dum pouted even more, if that were possible. "We would protect your kid if it was a girl! If it was a boy, we would train him, right?"  
"Yeah, we would!"  
Alice laughed softly. "Okay," she said. "But if my child is ever harmed, I'm going to blame you two, got it?"  
"Okay!" They both chirped happily. "But no harm will come if it's a girl. "  
"No harm, nope! None!"  
Elliot was unusually quiet the entire time. "Elliot, what's wrong?" Alice asked.  
"Nothing. I just need to talk with Blood for a sec. " Elliot looked at Blood.  
Blood rose to his feet and started to walk in another direction. Yes, Elliot?" He said.  
Elliot quickly got up and followed him. Elliot glared at the twins. "Behave, you two. "  
"Shut up stupid rabbit! We're not you!"  
"Yeah, you perverted rabbit!"  
Elliot, knowing it was pointless to argue with them, ignored them and walked away with Blood.  
"Onee-chan?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do ya wanna try a drink?"  
"What?"  
"Nothing! It's just this pine-apple flavoured tea we bought. "  
"Oh, well okay. " Alice stared at both of them. "It's nothing else but tea, right?"  
"Yup!"  
"Okay. "  
Dee and Dum poured a cup of the pine-apple tea into a cup for Alice. They then gave the teacup to Alice. "Hurry n drink it! Before it's cold!"  
Alice carefully sipped the tea. It was a sweet, tangy taste. "Mmm, this is good. "  
"Then have more!"  
Alice was wondering why they were so eager to have her drink the tea. But since the tea made her warm and fuzzy on the inside, she smiled at them. "Okay!" She said, as she drank more and more of the tea.

* * *

When Alice awoke, she was laying on a king-size bed with Blood beside her, staring intently at her.  
Startled, she jumped up only to be hit with a wave of pain in her head. "Owww..."  
"I hope you're feeling terrible. " was Bloods reply.  
Alice looked at Blood, and frowned. "What? Why?"  
"After all that alcohol last night, it's no surprise you have a hangover. "  
Alice was confused. Alcohol? "I only drank the tea Dee and Dum gave me..."  
"It had alcohol in it. "  
"Oh. " Alice looked at Blood. "Are you angry?"  
"No. "  
Alice smiled. "Good, and here I thought you might be mad at me. "  
Blood gave her an icy smile. Alice knew instantly that no, he wasn't angry. He was beyond angry. He was boiling with rage. She shrank back in fear.  
Blood spoke. "After you had alcohol, you turned into a kissing machine. You stole the twins first kiss, a couple of faceless, and eventually Elliot too. "  
Alice could feel heat rushing to her face. She managed a tiny. "Oh".  
Blood flipped over and landed on top of her. "I hope you're ready for your punishment, young lady. "

* * *

**Sooo? what'd yah think? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo! Heres chapter two!**

* * *

Alice's eyes fluttered open.

Sunlight streamed in through her-or Blood's- bedroom window. Her clothes were strewn all over the floor. She groaned and rolled over.

_Holy crap, I'll never be able to walk again. _

Alice shoved her head into one of the many down-filled pillows. Of course, Blood settled for nothing but the best. And most expensive.

Alice laid on her bed. Eventually, she grew bored and attemtped to get out of bed. Once she took a step on the floor, she fell. Alice hissed a line of cursed and tried to get up- only to realize her hands were still tied with Blood's necktie.

Heat creeped up to Alice's face as the memories of last night came running back into her mind.

_Damn Blood. Not only did he have to punish me like THAT- but I also have to be his personal maid for a week?! Oh my god. _

Staring at the hands tied in front of her, Alice attempted to pull the knot loose with her teeth. After about ten minutes, it came off.

Groaning at the pain in her hips, Alice retreated into the washroom and looked into the mirror- she groaned. Hickies lined up and down her neck, and onto her shoulders. With a shrug, Alice proceeded to take a shower.

Hot steam lined up against the walls when Alice walked out. Her towel was warm and fluffy; it had just come out of the dryer. Alice walked out of the washroom and opened her dresser. She picked out her usual dress- the ones Vivladi bought for her didn't suit her. They were much too frilly and lacy. Alice looked best when she was plain.

After fastening a bow on her head, Alice walked out to the rose garden. She found Viviladi sitting down with Blood, both of them sipping their tea.

"Hi Viviladi," she said, taking a seat next to Blood. "What're you talking about?"

"We were just speaking to our baby brother about-"

"About your punishment this week. " Blood placed his hands beneath his chin, looked at Alice and smiled. "You do remember, do you not?

Alice threw her head onto the table. "Maybe if I go into a coma for a week, I won't have to be your personal maid. "

"I'd still make you do it after. " Blood replied cheerfully.

"What is that we hear? You are to be Blood's personal maid?" Viviladi looked disgusted. "Nonsense! You are too cute. We will take you for ourselves!"

Alice smiled. Viviladi could be so cute whenever she wanted Alice for herself. Alice got up and hugged her. "Nah, Peter would bug me too much. Plus, I think Blood would tear down the entire Wonderland until he got to me. "

"You know me too well." Blood replied to her. "Alice, there's going to be a ball tonight. "

"So soon?" Alice said, suprised.

"Very much so. It seems to be for a special occasion," Viviladi said, shooting a look to Blood. "We hope to see you there, Alice."

Alice had noticed Viviladi's strange looks to Blood. Deceiding it was better off to leave things between them as they were, Alice shrugged. "I don't have a dress."

"We would be delighted to shop with you!"

Blood looked from his sister to his lover. "Be back in six time periods- hopefully that's enough time."

"There is never enough time."

Blood rose from his seat. "If Alice is not back by six time periods, her punishment will be doubled." He grinned, and walked away.

"NOOOOOO!" Alice cried out.

* * *

"Alice, have you ever thought of marrying our baby brother?"

Alice almost fell down on the heels she was trying on. "Viviladi!" She cried.

"We are just saying! It is a possibility, is it not?"

"I-I-I-" Alice started. "Well, I-I, well yeah, I would. " Heat rushed towards Alice's face.

Viviladi scowled. "Men are useless Alice! We must stand alone as women!" Her expression softened. "Although, our younger brother could be an exception." She turned to Alice. "But you must still play with us!"

Alice laughed. "I will always be with you, Viviladi. "

Viviladi hugged her. "We are pleased. Now, we are purchasing these. " Viviladi took the shoes Alice had in her hands. "Excuse me, we would like these. "

"Viviladi, it's nice of you to buy me these things, but why are you buying the most expensive things? I only said I needed a dress, and you bought me three! I also don't need such expensive jewelry!"

Vivladi muttered something incomprehensible in reply. "What?" Alice said.

Viviladi looked at Alice and smiled. "You will see why soon, Alice!"

Alice looked at Viviladi with suspicious eyes. "Oh, Alice, we wouldn't dare to do anything to you! It's our brother you should be worried about. " She grabbed Alice by her arm. "Now come! You must be home by the sixth period, do you not? We shall help you prepare for the ball!"

* * *

_What takes so long for girls to get changed?_

A annoyed Blood Dupre sat on a chair in the garden, along with Dee, Dum and Elliot. They were waiting for Alice. Viviladi had insisted the maids help Alice with her hair, makeup and dress. Viviladi would have done it herself, but she had to go back to Heart Castle and prepare herself.

"Boss, why are we even going to the ball in the first place?" Dee whined.

"Yeah Boss! We are required to go an' we don' even know why!" Dum chimed in.

"Shut up you annoying brats!" Elliot said, while stuffing his face full of carrot cake. "We do what we're told." He said with his voice muffled from all the food.

"Shut up-" Dee and Dum started, but broke off when they saw Alice.

Alice had her usual straight blonde hair in ringlets, pinned up with sparkling clips. Her face had a light touch of makeup- slight eyeliner, mascara, a light touch of eyeshadow and soft pink lips. . The dress she wore was also pink, a sweetheart neckline with a bundle of flowers off to the side just below her chest. The dress was tight fitting on top, then gradually flowed out. A single diamond rested in the middle of her collarbone, and her earrings were diamond studs. She wore white heels. It was simple, yet elegant.

"Um," Alice looked to the men oogling at her. "Can you guys stop staring? Its making me nervous. "When they still hadn't stopped, Alice added on. "Okay, I know pink isn't the nicest color on me, and I know these types of clothes don't look good on me either, but you guys don't have to stare like-"

"You look beautiful. "

Alice turned towards the voice that had just spoken. She looked at Blood with wide eyes. "Uhm..." Heat rose to her cheeks. He had never called her beautiful before. "Thanks-"

"Yeah Onee-chan! You look really pretty!"

"No! She looks gorgeous!"

Alice looked at Dee and Dum, and smiled. "Thanks, guys. "

"Alice you look great." Elliot chimed in, not wanting to be left out.

"Thanks. "

There was a moment of silence.

"So..." Elliot said, trying to break the awkward silence. "Should we head to the ball?"

"Might as well," Blood walked towards Alice and held his hand out. "Shall we?" Alice's cheeks warmed up to a pink color. "We shall," she said, interlocking her fingers with his.

She looked up at the stars. They seemed to be sparkling as bright as her smile.

_Blood called me beautiful, and he's also holding my hand. This is the first time he's done something so sweet. _

She sighed a contented sigh, not knowing that the night would only get better.

* * *

**Now that i think about it, this chapter was kind of pointless. but i spent like two hours just writing this and another hour agonzing of what to write. =,=**

**review! Constructive critism is helpful :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you gooooooo~**

* * *

The castle illuminated the entire town.

Alice was fascinated by the amount of lights they hung around the castle; streams of lights looped around the grounds; faceless wore heart-shaped headbands that illuminated a soft pink hue.

"What's the event, Blood?" Alice asked, in awe of her surroundings. "It's so fancy..."

"You'll see."

The group of four made their way towards the entrance, and the ballroom was just as beautiful as it was outside. Candles light up the room, rows and rows of food lined up and down the room, and everyone was dressed in their best attire.

"Alice~!"

Alice was pulled into Blood's arms right before Peter fell onto the floor. Alice looked at Blood, wondering why he was acting so strange. _What's up with him? _

"Alice dear, come right here! My arms will embrace you! Leave that piece of poo!"

Alice sighed. "Peter, how many times do I have to tell you? I-"

"We think you look beautiful Alice!"

Vivaldi approached Alice, leading three rows of faceless guards and maids. She was dressed in her usual queen attire; but this dress had much more frills and lace than her usual one did.

"Thank you Vivaldi. What's the occasion, though? It's so fancy..."

Vivaldi put a finger to her lips and winked. "You will soon see."

"Uh...okay..." Was all Alice said, because she had no idea how to reply. _Why is everyone acting so weird...?_

"Hurry Alice! It is almost time for the main event." Vivaldi grabbed her arm. "We are borrowing her for a second, Blood."

"Go ahead."

"Vivaldi! Where are we going?!" Alice cried as her arm was being pulled by the queen's firm hand.

"You will see!"

Alice was dragged onto the pavilion in front of the whole assembly.

"Uhm, Vivaldi! What're you-"

"We have an announcement!" Vivaldi yelled, grabbing the attention of all the faceless and the role holders.

"Vivaldi?!"

"We will leave the rest to the Mad Hatter, though, for this is his announcement, not ours." Vivladi looked at Alice, and whispered, "You have our blessing, Alice."

Alice stared after her. _What are they planning?_

Blood walked up beside Alice. He looked at her, his green eyes seemed to bore right through her. "Blood?" She whispered, uncertain of what was to happen next. "What's wrong..?"

She braced herself for the worst, possibilities ran through her mind. _Is another person replacing his role? Are they going to send me back home? Why is her so serious?_

Blood looked at the crowd, an unreadable expression on his face. Whispers ran throughout, filling the room with tiny uncertain voices.

"Alice and I," Blood started, speaking directly into the microphone. "Are going to get married."

* * *

**SHORT CHAPTER**

**maybe i should have put a actual proposal in there, but uhhhhhhhh i cant imagine him announcing that to everyone O_O **

**anyways really short chapter but im gonna upload chapter 4 hopefully later tonight.**

**do you guys like it? or should i redo this chapter? hmmm, i really dont know. **

**_REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU LIKED IT BECAUSE IF YOU DONT ILL REDO IT AND MAKE A PROPOSAL YOU GUYS LIKE! CMON PEOPLE HOWS AN AUTHOR TO KNOW WHAT THEY SHOULD RIGHT ABOUT TO SATISFY THEIR FOLLOWERS WHEN THEY DONT EVEN KNOW WHAT THEIR FOLLWERS WANT!_**

**IM OUT**

**PEACE.**


	4. Chapter 4

"We are so thirsty!" Vivaldi exclaimed as she sipped her tea. "We need more rose tea."

Alice smiled. "You have the same tea addicton as Blood."

Vivaldi scoffed. "Do not compare us to man! We are far better than he is. Plus, our tea was extracted from the roses in our garden. Does it not smell heavenly?"

Alice giggled. "Yes, it's lovely!" _They are both so addicted to their tea. They can ramble on and on and on..._

Vivaldi sighed. "Have you planned the date of your wedding yet?"

Heat rose to Alice's face at the mention of her wedding with Blood. "Uhm, yes. It's to be on July 18th." Alice frowned. "Blood's too busy to help me with the wedding planning and all...could you help me instead?"

Vivaldi smiled. "We are delighted to help you with your wedding, Alice!"

"And would you be my maid of honor too...?"

At the mention of this, Vivaldi's smile was as wide as the Cheshire Cat's. "Yes Alice! Yes!" She ran up and gave Alice a hug.

Alice's stomach filled up with warmth and butterflies. She still remembered what had happened on the day Blood announced to everyone that they were to get married- without even proposing to her first. Of course, after announcing to the entire ball that Alice and Blood were to be married, the entire place went in chaos. Peter objected,quite loudly, and brought out his gun, the twins cheered, Vivaldi scowled, although it was just an act, Ace laughed, Julius's expression was unreadable, and by the end of the night, Peter was still protesting, and there was holes all across the ballroom, and Vivaldi kept shouting "DO NOT FIGHT IN OUR BALLROOM! OFF WITH THEIR HEADS! NOT IN OUR BALLROOM!"

Afterwards, Alice complained that Blood that she had never agreed to this. His reply was: "Do you object? Because as the leader of a mafia, that would be a very unwise decision, young lady. I would kill every man who touched you." Upon hearing this, Alice did not reply.

_Such bittersweet words..._

"...f the month."

"Huh?" Alice snapped back into reality. "Could you repeat that?"

Vivaldi groaned and clutched her stomach. "It is our time of the month today. We are in great pain this week. But, as woman, we must endure this."

Alice giggled. "You are so weird, Vivaldi."

Vivaldi looked at her. "Alice, when does yours usually come...?"

"It comes every second-"

_Wait a second..._

"Every second week?" Vivaldi inquired.

_When was the last time I...?_

"Alice? Are you okay..?" Vivaldi waved her hand in front of Alice's face. "Alice...? Is something the matter...?

Alice's eyes widened as she turned to face Vivaldi. "Vivaldi...I...I haven't gotten my period for two months now...I..I forgot about it..."

Vivaldi's eyes widened. "Alice...you are not...are you...?"

Alice stared back numbly. "I..I don't know." She muttered.

Vivaldi stood up. "We must bring you to a doctor." She grabbed Alice's hand forcefully, and hauled her up.

"Vivaldi...! But...what if I just skipped it by accident..?!"

"Then you skipped it. But we are still going, just in case."

"Vivaldi..!"

* * *

The Mafioso sighed heavily while working in his office. Document after document, what a tedious task. Although, this role may be worthwhile if he could be together with an outsider as long as he had this role. He chuckled. She was his now, after he had made that announcement in the ballroom. Everyone's reaction was just so amusing. Peter and Alice's faces, and the war that had broke out inside the Castle.

A small creak was heard from the door. Blood looked up. Speak of the devil. There she was, the outsider, and his soon-to-be wife. "Yes, young lady?"

"Um, Blood." Sweat formed around her forehead. "Can we talk...?"

He raised an eyebrow. He certainly hoped she wasn't planning to go back to her world, and back to that _man _that looked exactly like him. That would be...unacceptable.

"Yes?"

"Uh...um.."

Blood stared at her blue eyes. Usually, he could tell how she felt about something he did just by looking into her eyes. He remembered when she once said "The eyes are the windows to a person's soul." But right now, he couldn't tell what she was feeling. This frustrated him.

"Yes, you did have something to say, do you not? If so, spit it out."

"Blood..I...I.." She stammered. She looked away. "I..."

Blood grew angry at the lack of response. He grabbed her chin,and forced her eyes into his. "Yes, you..?"

"Blood, I'm p-"

He knew it. It was those words. _I'm planning to go back. _"No." He stated.

Alice's eyes grew with confusion. "No...?"

"No."

"..."

"No." Blood stated again, and let go. That would his reply.

Alice's eyes filled with tears. Startled, Blood looked at her aghast. Did she really want to go home so badly she would cry? "Alice..?"

"S-so you w-want a abor-abortion?" She hiccuped at him. She rubbed her fists against her eyes.

Wait a sec...abortion?

"A...abortion?"

"Y-yeah w-w-well you j-just said n-no so I'm assuming you w-want an ab-abortion."

"...Alice, did you mean to say you were pregnant before...?"

Alice removed her hands from her puffy eyes. "Yeah, what else would I say..?"

Blood looked at her. "So...you're pregnant...?"

"...Yeah..."

Blood let out a huge sigh of relief. "_Oh, that's _what you meant."

"...?"

Blood smiled at Alice, and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "No, I don't want an abortion, and I would also never let you have one."

Alice's eyes widened as she tried comprehend his words in her head. "So...you don't want am abortion?"

"No."

_Thank god. _Alice thought. She smiled weakly. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Do I get to choose?"

"No."

"Anything's fine with me, as long as it's mine." And he leaned down, and kissed her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Wedding Bells**

"No, I want the balloons to go there." A 6-month-pregnant Alice said to a faceless who was helping set up the reception.

"Sorry, Miss Dupre."

"No, please call me Alice." Alice replied hastily.

"Ah, but Sir Blood Dupre told us to-"

"It's okay, just call me Alice." Alice stated, giving him a look of not to argue.

"Yes, Miss Alice."

Alice sighed. She was under so much stress and pressure. Not only had she spent the first trimester having morning sickness, not eating properly, and feeling tired all the time, she also had to set up her own wedding, arrange invitations, decide on the cake, color, theme, what dress, and everything else.

She also had to buy a crib; but Blood had insisted on buying five, since a) they could afford it and b) to suit it to the baby's tastes. Alce had tried to argue that one was enough, and that baby's couldn't voice their opinion on a crib, but Blood wouldn't have any of it.

There was also the fact that she had to buy clothes; not knowing wether it was a boy or girl, highchairs, playpens, stuffed animals, toys, bibs, pacifiers, blankets, bottles, diapers, carriage, and the list went on and on. She bought everything in a set of two-one blue, and one pink, since the gender was unknown.

Sometimes Blood would accompany her on her trips around town, but usually he was too busy. Vivaldi was usually with Alice, but Vivaldi also had work. Once Alice dragged out Julius, only to have him to be no help, she tried the Twins, only to have them argue over _everything, _and she tried Elliot, but he insisted on orange everything, along with carrots. She eventually gave up and only went with servants to help her carry everything.

She also had to had baby rooms decorated; walls lined up with fresh paint, floors redone, and baby proof-ed the entire mansion. She had to unpackage everything and put everything accordingly; twice.

Alice sighed again, and walked across the lawn to help set up chairs. This was it. Next evening time period would be her wedding. She felt butterflies flapping around in her stomach.

Speaking of her stomach, it was now huge. Whenever Alice looked in the mirror, she wondered if it was normal for her stomach to be this big. The doctors assured her it was fine, though.

"Miss Alice?" A faceless maid called out to her. Alice spun around. "Oh, Hi Julia."

Julia smiled. "It's almost time for the ceremony, would you mind changing into your dress now?"

"Sure," Alice answered, feeling the butterflies go even more wild in her stomach. "So soon, though?"

"It's almost the end of the time period, hurry!" The faceless maid grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her towards the mansion.

* * *

"Awe, I hate wearing a suit!" Dee cried as he put on his tie. "I can't breathe!"

"Same here, brother!" Dum replied as he put on his bow. "I can't breathe either!"

"Shut up!" Elliot said as he looked in the mirror. "It's for a special occasion."

"We know, dumb chickie rabbit!" The twins cried in unison. "We're not you!"

"Shut up," Blood ordered as he put his hat on his head. "It's almost time."

Blood wore a deep-red button up shirt, with a black blazer on top. He had on a black tie, with gold patterns running across, black dress pants, and his cane in his hand. He also wore the Mad Hatter's hat.

Elliot wore a white button-up shirt, a black blazer, black dress pants, and an orange tie.

Dee wore a white button up shirt, a blue blazer with black cuffs, blue dress pants that reached his knees, and a purple tie.

Dum wore a white button up shirt, a black blazer with blue cuffs, black dress pants that reached his knees, and a red tie.

"Master Dupre, the ceremony is starting~" A faceless maid said as she knocked on the door.

"Finally," Blood said as he walked out.

* * *

The wedding theme was blue and red; it was a perfect contrast.

Blue and red petals scattered across the entire platform, many faceless servants of Hatter Mansion and Heart Castle sat row upon row. There was also some from the Amusement Park, but the numbers of those were nothing compared to the Hatters and Heart Castle.

Roleholders occupied the space up front; Elliot was best man, Dee and Dum were the ringholders, and Blood stood beside the priest. Everyone was jumping with anticipation- everyone but Peter, that is.

"Here Comes The Bride" started to play, and Alice stepped out. She wore a long veil, covering her face,her hair was tied up in a tight bun, a diamond necklace laid at the crook of her neck, diamond earrings dangled from her ear, but her smile was brighter than any diamond.

Her dress was a white sleeveless sweetheart neckline, tight on her bust and then gradually flowing out to her ankles. Three red roses sat on the side under her bust, and her high heels clicked across the floor.

She looked breathtakingly beautiful.

Vivaldi followed in behind her, carrying her veil so it did not touch the red carpet. Two flower girls in front of Alice showered the floor with rose petals.

Eventually, Alice walked up beside Blood and smiled. Tears filled her eyes. Vivaldi stood to the side.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, today we have gathered here..." The priest said, and went on and on about the joining of two families. Blood was bored, and Alice was too emotional to comprehend what he was saying

Finally, the priesr said: "Blood Dupre, please state your vows. "

Blood looked directly into Alice's cool blue eyes, even though it was covered with a veil.

"I vow to never let you be with any other man, even if I am dead, because I WILL come back and kill him even as a ghost. I vow to never leave you, or our child. I vow to care for you, even when you don't want it. I vow to love you forever. "

Alice felt warm water run down her cheeks.

"Alice Liddell, please state your vows. "

"I vow to never leave you, I vow to love you in sickness and health, I vow to love you forever and always, even life after death."

Blood smiled.

"Do you, Blood Dupre, take Alice Liddell, to be your law-fully wedded wife, to care for her in sickness and health, to love her even in your darkest hours, to remain loyal and faithful, until death do you apart?" The priest said.

"I do." Blood said.

"And do you, Alice Liddell, take Blood Dupre, to be your law-fully wedded husband, to care for him in sickness and health, to love him even in your darkest hours, to remain loyal and faithful, till death do you apart?"

"I do. " She whispered.

"If there are any objections, speak now. "

Silence. Not even one roleholder objected, seeing as how happy Alice was.

"Please exchange rings. "

Dee and Dum walked over, raising the pillows holding the rings near Alice and Blood. Blood took one, and gently raised Alice's left hand, fourth finger, and slipped the ring on.

The diamond ring shone brighter than the moon against her petite hand.

Alice gingerly took the other ring, took Blood's left hand into her own right one, and slide the ring on.

It fit perfectly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. " The priest said as he clasped the book he was holding together shut. "You may now kiss the bride. "

Blood lifted her veil, seeing water all over her eyes, cheeks, and lips. He grabbed her jaw gently but firmly, and raised her lips to his.

And kissed they did.

* * *

**hmmmm i need help from readers in this chapter. **

**I know i need to edit this peoples XD tell me: how do weddings usually work? They go in this order right?! IF NOT. CORRECT ME. **

**also, if you think the vows were too short or wanted to add something, comment below! Its kind of hard to capture blood and alice vowing to each other at a wedding ;b so please help!**

**also, if you like this story, please check out my other ones: you're mine, fate, and Alice's childhood secrets (theyre all HNKNA) I WORK REALLY REALLY HARD ON ALL MY STORIES, and by far MY FAVOURITE ONE IS FATE SO PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW IT. **

**anyways, if any complaints or praises, please review!**

**thanks**

**^.^**

**~btw, next chapter is when they have a baby! I need help with names! Comment the gender, and then name, and if there is, a reason for the name. I may just use it! ;) stay tuned! 333**


	6. Chapter 6

"AHHH!" Alice cried out in pain. "AAAH!"

She lay on a guest room bed, panting as beads of sweat lined up at her forehead. She was exhausted, in pain, and she couldn't even breathe. "AHHH!" She cried, arching up her body in pain. "NNN...HAGGHH!"

She was in labour for over eight time periods now, extreme hot pain burning on her insides. Several female doctors stood around her, while plenty of maids were running back and fourth with cool water to put on her forehead. Blood sat nervously beside her. Would Alice die in childbirth? Who knew how weak an Outsider really was?!

"AHHHH!" Alice screamed.

"It's coming! It's finally coming!" Several female doctors squealed with joy. Alice's heart started to race faster- she could finally, finally see her precious baby. "GAHHHH!" Alice threw her sweaty head back in pain. Blood quickly ran beside her, stroking her honey colored hair and muttering words of comfort.

"Push Mrs Dupre! Push!"

Alice pushed with all her might. Finally, she heard the cry of a little baby coming out. "What is it...?!" She asked, out of breath and exhausted.

"It's a baby...boy. "

A smile spread across her face. "Let me see...please."

A maid handed the newborn baby to Blood, who then passed it to an eager Alice. She looked at him. He had brown hair- sort of a mix between Blood and Alice's hair color, peachy skin and gorgeous blue-green eyes, with specks of gold in them. She cooed over the child.

Blood stood beside her, soaking in his child. "What should we call him..?"

"Jacob?"

Blood smiled. "Jacob Duore. I like the ring of it. "

Alice couldn't help but smile back. "I'm glad you- AHHH!" Alice threw her head back in pain again. Shocked, Blood reached down and grabbed the baby away from Alice. What was happening?!

"It's okay, Mr Dupre, Alice is just giving birth to twins. "

"Twins...?"

Sure enough, in less than a three minutes, Alice gave birth to another baby boy. He looked exactly like his twin, although his eyes seemed to have more of a green hue to them. The green was like the color of...jade.

"What should we name him...?" Alice asked, unsure.

"...Jaden. " Blood stated. He knew the name suited the jade-eyed child. "Jaden Dupre. "

Alice laughed tiredly. "Okay. Jacob and Jaden Dupre. It sounds lovely." Alice cooed as she held Jaden tightly around her. "Is Vivaldi coming soon?"

"I would expect so. She was in chaos when she heard the news, apparently. She couldn't stand to see the sight of you in labour though, and blame it all on me, I'll bet you. "

Alice giggled. "That is so like Vi-" She was cut off again. "HNGAAAAAH!"

Surprised once again, Blood took Jaden out of Alice's arms, and now he was holding both twins. "Alice?"

Alice wheezed, and sweat lined up her entire body again. "I'm hav-having another child. AAAAHHH...!"

Another one?!

Although Blood did not show it, he was worried. Alice was already exhausted, and she was giving birth AGAIN? Would she survive?_ Please let her_, he thought.

Several minutes passed, and yet again, came another baby. This time Alice fainted. She was running very low on blood, and energy. Instead of passing the baby into Alice's arms, they passed it into Blood's.

And it was a girl.

She had her mother's complexion- Honey colored hair, same facial structure, same jawline, cheekbones, body shape, everything. But the only difference was her eyes. This girl had his eyes- Blood's green eyes.

"...Rosalina. " He simply said. He knew the name would fit her perfectly. "Rose for short. "

Suddenly, the door burst open and Vivaldi ran in. "We are here!" She cried out loud. Everyone turned and shushed her. Vivaldi ran over to Blood, and picked up the newborn girl first. She cooed over her, complimenting everything. Eventually, she went through all three children, and that's when Alice woke up again- but she woke up screaming in pain.

"Alice-?!" Vivaldi and Blood both said, racing to her. "Are you okay?!"

"NGAAAAH! AAAH! " She wailed, making the newborn children cry. "FUCK YOU BLOOD'! I'M GETTING ANOTHER- NYAAAAH!"

Vivaldi and Blood stared blankly at her. Just how many kids was she carrying?

For the fourth time, Alice produced another newborn baby. It was a girl-the other twin. Except, her features were the opposite. Although the baby had her mother's features like her twin, her hair was raven black like her father, and she had aquamarine eyes like her mother.

Alice fainted yet again, leaving a worried Blood and Vivaldi to name the child.

"You name her. " Blood said as he passed the raven-haired girl to him.

"Us?"

"Yes you. I'm only doing this because you are Alice's best friend. Now hurry before I change my mind. "

Vivaldi smiled. "Thank you lit- Thank you. " She was about to say "little brother", but remembered the servants around her. She stared at the child, and a name popped up in her head. "Evelyn, and Eve for short. "

Blood raised an eyebrow. "Why Eve?"

"It is the color of the sunset, which is red. We adore red. "

Blood rolled his eyes. Leave it to his sister to name his child after her favourite color. "Fine." He said. "Evelyn Dupre..."

Alice awoke. She opened her eyes slowly, and glanced towards Blood. She whispered "May I see her...may I see Evelyn...and Rosalina...?"

Vivaldi quickly passed her the child, and Blood passed her the other (the servants were holding the twin boys). Alice smiled. She knew how much love was going to be passed around this family. "It's perfect." She said softly.

"Wait..."

Alice turned her head, staring blankly at Blood. Why did his voice have...an edge of uneasiness to it? "Blood...?"

He gingerly bent down, and put his ear towards the chest of each newborn, and then proceeding to slowly walk to the boy twins and doing the same. Vivaldi and Alice stared at him. What was he doing?

Blood walked back, and a grin spread across his face. "They all have...a heart..."

Alice felt tears swell in her eyes. Of course she had pondered wether or not her children would have a clock, but she decided she would love them regardless. A sweet sigh escaped her. The heart was the dominant gene. Thank goodness...

Blood went to fetch the other two boys, and sat next to Alice on the bed. She stared at the eight eyes peering back at them. They all had faces of confusion. She laughed. It was far too funny.

Blood then leaned over, and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you," he said so lowly even she strained to hear. "And thank you for giving me this family. "

As if the children all understood what their father said to their mother, they all started to giggle with happiness. Alice and Blood stared at the sight, knowing that their childhood would be filled with tears, joy, love, warmth, and most of all, them.

* * *

**to clarify, Jaden and Jacob are identical twins. **

**Evelyn and Rosalina are fraternal twins, BUT they have the exact same face, just different colored hair and eyes. Rosalina has alices hair but bloods eyes and vice versa. **

**I cant wait until dum and dee see this LOLOL**

**so what did you think? :) please review, i worked hard on this, and agonized over every detail -,- **

**sorry this was a short chapter though. **

**PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFIC "Wonderland Spies" "You're Mine" "Slut in Wonderland" AND "Fate" **

**-insert adverstiment music-**

**If you like humor, read fate. Its an OC story, but its reeaaaaallly good OC story. Like there is sooo much drama about to unfold. Please read until at LEAST chapter 3!**

**Wonderland Spies is my newest one, and it has action humor romance and drama. Its my first action fanfic, but i assure you- zee storyline is great. Mwahahah**

**Youre mine is for all dem hardcore BloodxAlice shippers {erryone raise ur hands wif me XD} **

**and last, but not least, Slut in Wonderland is for those who are interested to see how alice is a hoe. like blood says so in the manga. LMAO **

**thanks, and dont forget to review. it gets me motivted, and if people dont review I think they hate it ._. **

**Peace. **

**Pink Peppermint. **


End file.
